Prometheus
by Toodd
Summary: Une fin alternative plutôt épic et une apocalypse éminente. Une histoire qui lie romance, action et suspense et qui vous plonge plus profondément dans l'incroyable univers de Conan Edogawa.
1. Un réveil pas comme les autres

Conan se réveille un beau matin. Mais quelque chose cloche. On pourrait dire qu'il se sent un peu… différent. Cette fanfiction se base sur les récents évènements du manga. Ce qui inclut aussi la mystérieuse fillette que Masumi cache chez elle. Une fin alternative plutôt épic et une apocalypse éminente. Une histoire qui lie romance, action et suspense et qui vous plonge plus profondément dans l'incroyable univers de Conan Edogawa.

Pourquoi cet étrange titre pour une fanfiction vous demander ? Vous le saurez… Un jour.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Un réveil pas comme les autres**

Conan entrouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans la maison de Ran. Kogoro dormait encore profondément. Et ronflait comme un cheval… Conan se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il se sentait étrangement… grand. Il alluma la lumière, prit un verre de l'étagère et le rempli.

Peut-être qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte car il était encore à moitié endormis, mais il n'était jamais arrivé à atteindre l'étagère sans l'aide d'une chaise. Il posa le verre sur la table et regarda ses jambes.

– C'est moi ou j'ai vraiment grandi cette nuit ?

Il alla dans la salle de bain et alluma la lumière pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il en resta bouche bée, et non à cause d'un horrible bouton qu'il avait sur la tronche, mais car il put enfin comprendre la sensation de grandeur de tout à l'heure. Il avait repris sa taille normale. Il était de nouveau Shinichi.

– Je ne me souviens pas avoir pris une des gélules d'Haibara ! Oh non, il ne faut pas que Ran me voie ici ! Je ferais mieux de m'en aller. Mais que vais-je lui dire à propos de la disparition de Conan ? Elle va sûrement s'inquiéter.

Soudainement, il entendit un bruit venant de la chambre de Ran. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait réveillé avant tout ce boucan ? Il s'empressa de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

– Conan, tu es réveillé ? Est-ce que tout vas bien ?

Il prépara sa meilleure voix de Conan :

– Ou… oui Ran. J'ai juste eu une envie soudaine au milieu de la nuit…

Ouais bon, pas très classe l'excuse.

– Ta voix semble bizarre. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Je suis juste encore un peu endormi. – Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration alors très accélérée.

– Bon d'accord, mais ne fait pas trop de bruit. Tu sais comment est papa quand il se réveille au milieu de la nuit.

_Ne m'en parle pas !_ Pensa Conan. _Il est pire qu'un ours qui se réveille en pleine hibernation. _Il acquiesça d'un _hm hm _avant que Ran ne retourne dans sa chambre. _Et ben, je l'ai échappé belle ! _Il sortit discrètement de la salle de bain et piqua quelques vêtements de l'armoire de Kogoro, qui dormait encore si profondément que le klaxon du Titanic ne pourrait le réveiller.

Il n'arriva pas à trouver de chaussures à son pied, mais vu l'heure qu'il était, personne ne le remarquera marcher à pied dans la rue. Il sortit discrètement de l'appartement et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, il arriva devant la porte du professeur Agasa. Il sonna.

– Qui est-ce que ça pourrait bien être à cette heure-là ? – Le professeur somnolent ouvrit la porte. – Shi… Shinichi ? Mais comment…

– Je sais qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour un bavardage autour d'une tasse de thé, professeur, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler. Et à Haibara aussi.

Peu après, tout trois était réuni autour de la table. Haibara le dévisagea.

– Est-ce que tu as encore bu de cet alcool chinois ? – demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

– Non, c'est ça qui est bizarre ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Je me suis réveiller en pleine nuit pour boire un verre d'eau et là j'ai remarqué que quelque chose était différent… Ma taille !

– C'est étrange. – dit Haibara. – Quelque chose a bien dû se passer pour que tu reprennes ton apparence !

– Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait quoi que ce… Oh, attend je me rappelle d'un homme étrange qui m'avait offert un jus de fruit au café Poirot.

– Quand est-ce arrivé ? – s'empressa Haibara de demander presque au bout de son souffle.

– C'était hier… Ça doit sûrement être ça ! Il m'a même dit : « Si un jour tu veux me parler, viens me retrouver ici. Je suis sûr que l'on a beaucoup à se dire… ». Sur le moment je ne lui avais pas trop prêté attention, il était peut-être un peu dérangé, mais là je me rends compte qu'il avait vraiment insisté pour que je le boive ce jus de fruit.

– Tu crois qu'il est de confiance ? – demanda le professeur. – Cela me parait un peu risqué.

– Je ne sais pas. – déclara Conan. – Mais pour le moment c'est la seule piste qu'on a pour trouver un antidote à ce poison. Et il sait peut-être quelque chose sur l'Organisation.

* * *

Conan a retrouvé son corps d'adulte. Mais est-ce que cela va durer ? Qui est l'homme au mystérieux jus de fruit ? Pour le savoir, continuer de suivre cette fanfiction ! La semaine prochaine,

Chapitre 2 – Une étrange rencontre !


	2. Une étrange rencontre !

*****ATTENTION*****, je vais commencer à écrire la FanFic exclusivement sur KudoProject. Voici le lien du site: kudoproject . over -blog . com (oui retirer les espaçes) et un autre auteur de FancFics sur ce site, aussi promu para le KP : Tim Kudo.

La suite de l'histoire : Conan et Haibara décident de rencontrer l'homme mystérieux. Que vas-t-il se passer ? Allez, je sais que vous avez envie de lire la suite sinon vous ne seriez pas là… Alors, allons direct au but.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Une étrange rencontre !**

Le lendemain, Haibara et Conan, ou plutôt, Shinichi, se rendirent discrètement au café Poirot. Il ne fallait pas que Ran le voit en ce moment. Il devait d'abord parler à l'homme et découvrir qui il était. Il ne voudra pas la mêler à une histoire qui risque fortement de la mettre en péril.

Heureusement, elle n'était pas à l'appartement, mais au lycée. Shinichi lui avait téléphoné avec la voix de Conan pour lui dire qu'il était sorti très tôt le matin pour se retrouvé avec ses copain. Il ne sait pas encore quelle histoire lui raconté pour la soudaine disparition de Conan. Mais pour l'instant, il avait une bien plus lourde tâche à accomplir. Rencontrer l'homme qui pourrait être la clé de la fin de l'Organisation.

Il poussa la porte du café et s'assoit dans un coin de la salle. Haibara l'accompagnait tout en examinant chaque individu de la pièce, dans l'espoir que tout cela ne soit pas un piège sordide de l'Organisation.

– Alors, est-ce que tu le vois ? – Demanda Haibara.

– Non, pas encore. Attendons un peu. Peut-être qu'il se montrera de lui-même.

Shinichi fit signe à la serveuse. Elle s'approcha de lui, sourire aux lèvres, vêtu du traditionnel tablier Café Poirot.

– Alors, dit-moi mon garçon que-est ce que je te sers ?

– Un jus de fruit pour moi. – indiqua Shinichi.

– Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît. – dit Haibara.

– D'accord, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna de la table. Elle revint un peu plus tard avec un plateau et posa le verre d'eau et le jus d'orange sur la table.

– Merci beaucoup. – remercia Haibara. La serveuse retourna au balcon.

– L'homme sera très bientôt là. – dit Shinichi, démontrant son fameux sourire confiant et victorieux.

– Comment en es-tu si sûr ? – demanda Haibara.

– Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? La serveuse a téléphoné juste après avoir pris notre commande.

– Et alors ? Est-ce un crime ?

– N-Non… hum. Mais je te parie ce que tu veux que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. En fait je crois même que l'homme que nous attendons l'a payé pour qu'elle le prévienne si un adolescent et une fillette s'asseyaient à cette table, aujourd'hui, et commandait du jus de fruit, table à laquelle j'étais assis quand je l'ai rencontré, un jour plutôt. La preuve, c'est que m'a apporté du jus d'orange alors que je n'ai même pas spécifié le jus de fruit que je désirais. L'homme lui a probablement demandé de me servir ce jus quand je le lui demanderais.

– Nous le saurons très vite, si tes déductions sont correctes – dit Haibara.

Effectivement, dix minutes plus tard, un homme vêtu d'un imperméable, alors qu'il faisait un soleil de plomb dehors, entra dans le café. Shinichi le reconnu immédiatement. Ainsi que l'homme. Celui-ci vint directement s'asseoir à sa table.

– À ce que je vois, le produit a bel e bien fait de l'effet. Je présume que tu es venu chercher des réponses ?

– Vous êtes perspicace à ce que je vois. – commenta Shinichi. – Qui êtes-vous ? Que cherchez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous mis dans ce jus de fruit ?

– Patience mon ami. – répondit l'homme avec un léger sourire moqueur. – Je veux bien te donné toutes les réponses à tes questions, mais tu devras d'abord me prouver que tu es réellement un bon détective.

– Que voulez-vous ?

– J'aurais besoin d'un expert dans la matière et je dois dire que votre réputation vous précède. J'ai besoin que vous récupériez quelques documents pour moi. – l'homme retira une photo de son imperméable et la posa sur la table. – Je veux que vous investiguer cette femme et découvrez ou elle cache ses dossiers de grand valeur. Je cherche un dossier portant le nom de « Prometheus ». Rapportez-le-moi… à n'importe quel prix. Si vous y parvenez, retrouver moi à la bibliothèque municipal. Je suis sûr que cette mission sera du gâteau pour vous.

– Vous me demandez de rentrer chez quelqu'un par effraction ? Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ces informations ? – demanda Shinichi.

– Vous le saurez quand vous me les rapporterez. Et quand à entrer para effraction, je crois que c'est un mince prix à payer pour les informations que je détiens. Oh… J'ai presque oublié de me présenter. Que c'est impoli de ma part. Mon nom é Akino. Akino Akai.

* * *

Ai-je entendu le nom Akai ? Non, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Cher lecteurs, je tiens à vous faire remarquer que cette FanFic est aussi dans la catégorie Suspense et ce pour une bonne raison. Préparez-vous à en bavez devant vos écrans ! XD

Prochainement,

Chapitre 3 – Filature dans les rues de Tokyo


End file.
